This invention relates generally to medical and surgical appliances and methods, and has particular reference to a novel strapping assembly and method for the treatment of acromioclavicular separations.
There are at the present time a large number of operative and nonoperative methods of treating acromioclavicular separations. These are divided into three basic categories: open reduction with internal fixation, closed reduction with maintenance by strapping, and what is known as studied neglect. While open reduction and studied neglect can give good results, both have certain disadvantages. Thus, open reduction exposes the patient to operative apprehension, an unsightly scar and the possibility of complications. Studied neglect, on the other hand, may leave an unsatisfactory cosmetic result.
Closed reduction and strapping may give both acceptable functional and acceptable cosmetic results. However, certain closed reduction techniques cause skin maceration and ulceration, allow loss of reduction, and are too uncomfortable for prolonged use. There is therefore a need for a means to achieve normal shoulder function with a cosmetically acceptable appearance, and at a low cost.